


The Sorting

by withyourteeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been pleased to find out that Derek had indeed read the entirety of the Harry Potter series. What he hadn't expected was that Derek would be so offended when Stiles told him that he would be a Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting

Stiles had been pleased to find out that Derek had indeed read the entirety of the Harry Potter series. What he hadn't expected was that Derek would be so _offended_ when Stiles told him that he would be a Hufflepuff.

“Dude, for real, where do you think you belong? You’re clearly a Hufflepuff.”

Derek muttered something about always expecting to end up in Slytherin.

“Really? Tell me why. No, no. Don’t be embarrassed, I’m genuinely curious. People’s sorting is infinitely fascinating to me.”

“Well there’s the werewolf thing. Fenrir Greyback and all…”

“Remus Lupin was a werewolf _and_ a Gryffindor,” Stiles countered.

“Yeah but he was really smart and had tons of friends too.”

“You have an entire pack. Most of whom you didn’t give the bite to.”

“Okay. Why Hufflepuff though? Why not one of the others?”

“Because you make sense there. I can’t explain it. Some people are easy to sort, you know? But you kind of threw me for a loop at first. But when I thought about it you’re definitely a Hufflepuff.” Stiles could in fact explain it, but he didn’t need Derek knowing exactly how much time he spent thinking about him in order to sort him into a Hogwarts house. Or how much time he spent thinking about him in general.

“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?”

He colored slightly. “Of course.” No need to tell him that it made him acutely uncomfortable to not be able to sort someone. Or that he couldn’t fully trust someone until he knew where they belonged. That the only reason he really started to trust Derek, or the rest of the pack, was because he had figured out where they belong. Erica still scared the hell out of him sometimes, but Derek being a Hufflepuff had calmed his nerves around him and maybe it was stupid but Stiles _admired_ Hufflepuffs, goddamnit. Nope there was no need for any of that.

“Who were the obvious ones?”

Stiles ticked off on his fingers trying to clear his head, “Scott, Lydia, and Jackson.”

“And?”

“Scott is clearly a Gryffindor. And anyone as desperate for the bite as Jackson clearly belongs with the Slytherins for their...ambition.” He chose his words carefully, still not sure about how Derek felt about that one. Stiles secretly suspected that he still partially blamed himself for that whole kanima thing. “And Lydia’s so clever it physically hurts sometimes, so obviously she belongs in Ravenclaw.”

“Okay. What about Erica, Boyd, and Isaac?”

“Erica is a Slytherin. No question. And Boyd is another Gryffindor. Isaac’s tricky but I think he may be a Slytherin too.”

“This is fascinating. Allison?”

“Gryffindor. Her whole family may be Slytherin, but she bleeds crimson and gold.”

Derek nodded. “You?”

“You don’t sort yourself. There’s no way to be objective.”

“And I’m a Hufflepuff?” Derek sounded resigned and a little pouty if Stiles wasn’t mistaken.

“Look, man, Hufflepuff’s are dedicated, hard-working, patient, kind, tolerant, fair, and unafraid of toil. Not everyone gets to be a Hufflepuff.”

Derek looked bemused. “I’m tolerant? And kind?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You have to be tolerant. You’re an alpha. You put up with a lot of shit. And well, as for kindness, Scott and I accused you of first degree murder a couple years ago and you forgave us. If that isn’t kindness I don’t know what it is.”

“Stupidity?”

“You’re a Hufflepuff! Get over it!”


End file.
